


Oh brother

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something small my mind brewed the other day. It's short as frick too. Can be considered as a character study thingy. </p><p>Ellie and Farkas walk away from Dustman's Cairn, both confused but strangely happy. How their friendship was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh brother

"It's been too easy, don't you think Farkas?" Ellie mused, trying to keep up with the big werewolf. He just grunted something under his nose and hid his head under the thick fur cape. Ellie huffed. She didn't like being ignored but somehow she could imagine why he ignores her. She nearly lost her head protecting him.

 _'You Silver handed pricks!'_ She cried when she attacked them with her dagger. Ellie was mostly archer, a hunter, and the only thing she could lift was an ebony dagger. It will have to change if she wanted to be a companion. They were still too far from Whiterun. And it was raining. Great.

"Farkas, do you hate me now that I know your secret?" Ellie muttered, keeping her head low. Rain was not her strong suit, since she only wore light clothes. Those were already drenched and she was _freezing_. Hugging her bear cloak closer to her body, she shivered. 

"I don't." Farkas said suddenly. Ellie looked at his back, surprise etched in her features. She noticed that his steel sword is in need of a repair. It was a rugged blade, since he used it most of the time. Maybe he didn't take care of it the right way? Vilkas's sword was in a better condition, surely since they're brothers, they help each other? 

Even when Farkas stopped to look around, Ellie didn't. In fact, she walked right into his back. "Oof! Hey, why did you stop?" She demanded to know. When Farkas turned to her, he just sighed and helped her up. "I was standing still for a while now. If you did that in a battle, your head would already be rolling." He then looked at their hands.

His hand was _big_ , for a 6'2 man. And hers was just so _tiny_. Overall, she was tiny. Farkas's inner beast then rumbled. When his eyes shot down, Ellie was looking at him in surprise in her green orbs. Her lips curved into a smile and then she laughed. "You can let go now, you know Farky?" They began walking side by side.

" _Farky?_ " All of a sudden, Farkas uttered.

"Yes! It's better to call you Farky than Icebrain. I still think it's mean of Aela to call you like that, even if you said that she's nice enough." Ellie huffed, and then she added: "But wasn't I heroic? The way I saved you, a big guy, from a group of barbarians?"

"There weren't even that many of them."

"There were! And the draughr! And those spiders and skeevers!"

Farkas shuddered when Ellie mentioned spiders. She saw him and in a blink of an eye, she was standing in front of him. "You know, maybe I could scout your room for them? Just to get rid of them? No one has to know, right?" She smiled at him and Farkas let out a shaky breath. 

"That would be kind of you. Now let us hurry, I think others have something planned for you, Tiny."

" _Tiny?!_ "

"Aye. Better than to call you _new blood_ ey?"

"This is so not fair."

Farkas laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this thing. I love you ♥♥♥~!


End file.
